The Red Hood chronicles: Catwoman
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Jason loses everything. But their is someone to help him in his time of need.


Jason and Vicki had moved to a house in the suburbs. Vicki had given birth to a beautiful girl named Kim. Everything was great for them. It was the american dream come true for Jason. But it was a dream to be short lived. Their daughter was only 6 months old when Jason's life was ruined.

_**The American Dream:**_ It was a normal day when Jason got home. "Vicki, I'm back!" he said as he walked in. No response. "That's weird." he said to himself. It was about 3: 00 p. m. He opened the fridge to grab a beer. When he closed the door. He looked at a picture of his baby girl's beautiful smile. He looked at the back door and noticed it was kicked in. Without hesitation he dropped his beer, pulled out his gun and ran upstairs. "Vicki!" He yelled as he ran toward the bedroom. A guy hiding in the bathroom opened the door and tackled Jason. He had a knife and tried to stab him. Jason tried to fight back. "You hear that? The angles are flying over us." The crazy asshole said. His knife got closer and closer to Jason's neck. Jason reached for his gun that he dropped when he got tackled. Jason grabbed his gun and shot the psycho in the throat. Another guy opened the bedroom door and tried to shoot Jason but Jason shot him 3 times in the chest, he then saw another guy in the bedroom and shot him twice in the head. Jason saw the feet of a guy crawling out the window and was about to chase him. But he saw his wife and daughter were murdered by these monsters. They had just recently been killed. Jason was about 2 minutes too late to save them. That's how late he was. Just 2 minutes.

Jason held them and didn't let go. The cops showed up 5 minutes later. They entered the room and saw Jason holding the bodies of the people he cared most for. The cops knew Jason well. He was a blood spatter analyst for the homicide department. They couldn't believe this happened to him and his family. They had to make Jason let go. He didn't want to. He screamed and yelled as it took 7 cops to restrain him and make him let go so that they could take the bodies. He had lost everything and he was lost himself. He was alone. Well not for very long at least. His good friend Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman was there to help him. But in that time without her, he was a different man. He was a broken shadow of himself. He was obsessed with finding the guy who crawled out the window. They didn't have any evidence to find out who it was. Jason didn't take good care of himself. Jason smoked and drank and cursed God for what happened. 2 weeks after the murders, Selina knew that Jason needed help. A person to pick up the pieces of this broken man. She realized no one else was going to do it so she took him in. He sold his house. He couldn't live there anymore. she made him move in with her. "Thank you, Selina." he said when he moved in. She gave him a hug. "Hey, this is what friends do for each other." She said. "I'm going to help you catch the shithead who did it." She said. Jason looked away and nodded. Selina gently placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. "I'm also going to help you move on." she said staring deeply into his eyes. "The only purpose i have is killing that son of a bitch." he said. Jason didn't sleep well. He couldn't sleep. He was haunted by nightmares of his families death.

Jason came back to work after his leave of absence. One day he got a call from Selina. She told him to meet her at Vicki and Kim's grave. Jason hated going to their grave. It was a reminder that he failed to protect them. He met her at the cemetery she was kneeling down at the grave. It was raining. Jason knelled beside her. He looked at the flowers on the tombstone. "Do you know who keeps leaving the flowers?" Selina asked. "No i don't...These girl's have a lot of friends." Jason said. Selina bowed her head. "Had." she said softly correcting Jason. "You know what this is about. This about letting go." She said as she took his hand. Jason stood up and walked stepped away. "I can't let go. I was right there. I was 2 minutes too late, Selina." he said trying to hold back his tears. "Jason." she said softly. "Two minutes!" he yelled. He knelled down trying not to cry. Selina knelled down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his head. "Jason you will beat and tear yourself up about this until you get yourself killed for nothing. You need to let go." she said. "I can't." he said. "Why not?" she said. Jason shook his head. "Answer me, Jason. Why can't you let go." she said. "Because i killed them." he said. "No you didn't." she said softly. "It was my fault." he said as finally broke down in tears. It was the first time he had cried about this. He was filled with grief. Selina was there for him. She held him close and let him know he wasn't alone.

Winter was a gloomy time in Gotham. It seemed like it never stopped snowing. Crime was always at it's peak during the winter. One day he got a call to a crime scene. It was a woman in an alley that was dismembered. Jason examined the crime scene carefully. "Looks like a machete cut her up. This guy had to be strong. He cut her head off with one clean swing. Then he cut off her arms, then her legs and moved her body parts around for some reason. Probably just threw them around because he was crazy." Jason said giving the the detectives the story the evidence provided. He looked and saw an empty vial. It said Valkyrie on it. "What's this?" he asked one of the detectives. He took a look at it. "That's Valkyrie. It's a new drug that's sweeping throughout the city. This guy must of been hipped up on this shit when he killed her." he said. Jason looked at the vile and saw the wing logo on the vial. It made him think back to his wife's murder. One of the guy's said "The angles are flying over us." Jason wondered if this had anything to do with that.

**_Six Weeks Later: _**Jason was taking better care of himself. He was still living with Selina. But now he finally found the guy who killed Vicki and Kim. His name was Maurice. Jason tracked him to his hideout and was about to have his vengeance. "Why did you do it." He demanded to know. "I was paid to do it." he said. Jason had beaten the shit out of this guy. "Who paid you!" Jason demanded to know. "These people scare me more than you. I have nothing to gain by talking to you." he said. Jason broke the window with his fist and took a shard of glass and put it in Maurice's mouth. "Think about what you have to loose." Selina was there too. She held his mouth shut while Jason punched him three times. She let him go. He started spitting up glass and blood. "Look they wanted us to kill her because she got too close." he said. 'Too close to what." Jason wanted to know. "She was a smart girl and she did a report that peaked her curiosity." he chuckled. "It looks like curiosity killed the cat." he said. Jason took the guys head and smashed it through another window. He screamed as he fell back onto the ground. He kept screaming as the shards of glass cut into his face. "He can do this all night. He has plenty of windows." Selina said to the guy. She decided to play good cop sense Jason was a scary bad cop. This was the first night in almost a year he had put on his Red Hood gear. Selina was in her Catwoman suit like she was almost every night. "What do you care about some dead reporter?" this guy cried. "She was my wife." Jason said as he drove his knee into the guy's throat. "She was my wife you piece of shit." He said. "That was you?" he cried as he grabbed his throat and coughed. Bruce kicked him in the stomach. "YES!" he yelled as he kicked him again. Selina tried to calm him down as she put her hand on his chest and backed him up. "Are you ok." she asked Jason. Jason nodded. "Alright, now let me play good cop for a second ok?" Catwoman asked. Jason nodded again. The guy was still down coughing up blood and crying. "Now if you tell us what we want, we can guarantee your safety." she said. He sat up."Ok i'll tell you everything you w-." before he could finish, he was shot in the head.

Jason looked out the window and saw a sniper perched on the roof of the building adjacent to them. He knew he was going to shoot Selina next. Jason ran and tackled Selina before the Sniper could shoot her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah.. Are you." she asked. He was laying on top of her. He was between her legs. Her breast pressed up against his chest. Their lips so close to touching. "Yeah" he said softly. "Are you waiting for me to kiss you?" she asked. Jason took that as a nice way of saying get off me. He tried to get up but she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I didn't say i wanted you off me." she said seductively. They looked in to each other's eyes. They were about to share a kiss when the sniper switched his weapon to automatic fire and started shooting up the room. The glass from the windows shattered. Jason covered her head and kept the glass from cutting her. Jason pulled out his gun. He took a guess that the sniper was reloading. He was right and took his shoot. His bullet went straight through though the snipers eye. "You got him" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah i did." He replied. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a second attempt at a kiss. Jason did the same but he wasn't ready. He gently put his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry i can't. I just..I" Jason stuttered. "It's ok." Selina said caressing his face. "I understand." she said. He looked at the guy who killed his wife. He was the son of a bitch that crawled out the window. "I guess that's that." she said. "No, we still have to find the guy who paid him. He's just as much responsible." Jason said. Selina nodded and hugged him. "I'm with you, Jason." she said.

Jason was called to a crime scene at a club. Three girls had overdosed on Valkyrie. He looked at one of the vials of Valkyrie. He knew that these deaths had to have some relation to Vicki and Kim's murder. He went back to the station and went to Lt. Hensley. His nickname was BB. BB was the head of the homicide department. Jason stepped into his office. "BB, what's the deal with Valkyrie?" he asked. "Another Valkyrie related killing?" he asked back. Jason nodded. "Valkyrie was a drug they tested on soldiers in Afghanistan. It was supposed to help them. Improve their killing ability. But it had a horrible side effect. It cause shared hallucinations of dark angle like creatures. They saw what they thought were Valkyrie's. That's how it got it's street name." BB said. "What's a Valkyrie?" Jason asked. "A creature of Norse mythology. Valkyrie's fly over the battlefield picking out the righteous dead. If you die in battle you go to heaven. If you die in your sleep...you go to hell." BB said. Jason thought about that for a second. "Oh, by the way we have a name on the guy who killed the poor girl in the ally. His name is Jack Lapeno. He was one of the first soldiers they tested Valkyrie on. I just thought i'd let you know." BB said. Jason nodded and left.

He came home a little late that night. "Hey." Selina said as he entered. "Jack Lapeno." Jason said. "He's our new lead." he said as he started changing into his Red Hood gear. Selina looked at him concerned. "Come on suit up and let's go." Jason said. Selina put her hand on his chest. "Jason, you need to calm down and think. Plan this out." Selina said. "Plan what out? You want me to just sit here and waist time?" Jason asked. "Oh, so you're just gonna go out there and find this guy with no leads?" she asked. "Jack Lapeno is the lead. He might be involved in the murder. He might be the guy that paid off Maurice." he said. "Jason please just talk to me for a second before you do something stupid." she said. "Sitting around and waiting to move on this would be stupid. We move now!" he demanded. "Fine then go!" she said impatiently. "You're not coming?" he asked. Selina shook her head at him. Jason looked at her and shook his head. "Fine." he said as he walked out the door. Selina deep down was worried he was going to get himself killed.

Before he could find Lapeno, Jason knew he needed to more about the drug and Lapeno himself. He decieded to do what Selina told him to do. He looked for something that could give him information on Lapeno. He traced the drug to the company that made it. Aesir was the name of the company. He found an old disc in the archives. He stole it and brought it to Selina's apartment. She walked in the living room and was surprised to see him there. "Jason when did you get here?" she asked. He was sitting on the couch and was playing the DVD on her TV. "Come look at this." he said. It was an interview with Jack Lapeno back when he was a marine in Afghanistan. He was asked to talk about what the drug did to him. He was 6' 3" 223 lbs. of pure muscle. He was Hispanic and he was deadly. "What do you feel like when you take the drug." the interviewer asked. "I feel great. I feel focused. I feel like i have wings." Jack said. "Are their any side effects?" he asked. "Oh no. Not at all." Jack answered. Jason could tell he was lying. "Is what this is all about?" Selina asked. "A drug?" she asked again. Jason nodded. "Vicki got to close to something, and this guy wanted her dead." Jason said. "So now what?" Selina asked. "I've seen this guy before. He hangs around that abandoned building with the Ragnarok sign on top of it. That's where I'll find him." He said. "What do you want me to do." she asked. "I need you to keep digging and see if there's something else to this. He walked towards the door. Selina grabbed his hand before he left "Jason." she said. He looked at her. She paused for a second. "Be safe out there will you?' she asked. Jason nodded. Selina deiced to go for it. She reached up, wrapped her hands around his head, and pulled him in for a kiss. She was 5' 6" while he was 6' 2" so she really had to pull him in to kiss him. Jason kissed her back. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his body. He decided Lapeno could wait. He then carried Selina to the bedroom.

He gently set her on the bed. They took off their clothes. She laid down on the bed. Jason placed himself between her legs and began to thrust his cock into her. His thrust were slow but powerful. She bit his neck as he powerfully thrusted his cock into her. "Oh, Jason." she moaned as he picked up speed. His thrust became faster and harder. She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him. She didn't want him to break away. He really started giving it to her hard. She kissed him and begged him to go harder. He then started thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could. She moaned and kissed him and started scratching up his back. He finally got tiered and stopped for a second. He then started thrusting into her slowly again. She rolled over on top of him and pinned his shoulder's down. She bent down and continued to kiss him passionately. She then started to ride him. Jason groaned as he grabbed her ass while she rode him. Her chest was pressed against his. Their hearts pounded against each other as they made love. She started riding him as fast as she could. Her ass bobbed up and down on his cock. She moaned and pulled his hair. She need to pull something as she came on his dick. She rode him a little longer after she came. And progressively got slower as she came to a complete stop. Jason the rolled back onto of her and continued thrusting into her until he came inside her.

They laid in bed for a while. The held each other and kissed each other. Selina didn't want to let him go. She never had sex that passionate before. Jason truly meant something to her. Jason truly cared for Selina too. But he wasn't sure if it was love or not. It was to early for both of them to know what it was between them. Finally with one last kiss they got dressed. "Be careful." she said. He gave her a reassuring kiss. Before he left, he took one last look. They shared one last hug and kiss before he left. He was wearing a black leather jacket over his white shirt. He then put on his helmet, got on his motorcycle and headed off.

He arrived at the building that he believed Lapeno was at. He walked in to find it was practically a warehouse full of the drug. He was carrying a shotgun. He saw a couple guys coming in with guns. He shot and killed them both. There was a guy on the catwalk behind him holding an automatic rifle. He aimed it at Jason. Jason could feel that there was someone behind him. Jason then leaned back and aimed his gun at the guy on the catwalk. He took 3 shots at Jason but missed. Jason the took his shot and hit him dead center in the chest. Jason fell to his back but got up. He then took an elevator up to the second floor. He went into a room and saw an empty vial of the drug. He then saw Jack come at him and attack him with a machete. Jason blocked it with his shotgun. Jack threw both of their weapons away. He shot a take down on Jason. Lapeno was a killing machine on Valkyrie. He slammed Jason onto the floor. He then started hitting Jason. Jason was able to kick Lapeno off him and get up. Jack then punched Jason in the face and grabbed him and started throwing him into the walls. He just kept throwing him into all the walls. Jason lost his helmet and his mask.

Finally Jason elbowed him and then kicked him in the stomach. Lapeno stood there shirtless and sweaty. He was one crazy mother fucker. He came at Jason. Jason just ducked and used his momentum to throw him over and slam Lapeno. Jason then tried to stomp on his head but Lapeno grabbed his foot and used his crazy strength to just basically throw Jason's own leg into him. Jason fell onto his back as Lapeno grabbed his machete and mounted Jason. He tried to stab Jason. "You can hear them, can't you?" Lapeno said. "They're watching us. They're seeing which on of us the love most." Jason wasn't as strong as Lapeno. His machete was about to stab Jason. Out of nowhere a bullet went straight through Lapeno's chest. Jack died immediately and fell onto the ground. Jason looked at Jack and then at the man in the doorway. It was BB. "BB what are doing here?" he asked. "Saving you." he said. He helped Jason up. "Come on let's get out of here." he said. BB guided him out of the building. When they got outside Jason was knocked out by a cop. It was one of the crooked cops in the department that got the jump on him. BB and this cop stuffed Jason in the trunk of their car and drove toward the docks.

It was a very cold night. It was snowing like crazy. They handcuffed Jason and guided him toward the edge of the dock. "Jason i like you. I really do. But you're just like you're wife. You got too close." BB said. "What is this?" Jason asked. "I'm good friends with the CEO of Aesir. She and i have made a fortune with making and distributing of that drug. If people found out we were behind it... It wouldn't look good. Vicki was about to find out. So i had to kill her." BB said. "You worthless piece of shit!" Jason yelled. The cop knocked Jason on the back of the head with his gun. Jason fell to a knee. "Look, i liked Vicki. She was a good person. I pay my respects to her everyday. I leave a flower on he grave to try and live with myself... It looks like i'm going to do the same to you." The cop checked his phone and saw he got a message. "Hey BB, The CEO want's us at the Aesir building to sign some papers."he said. BB nodded. "Well let's finish up with Jason here." BB said. He then put 2 Vials of the drug in Jason's front pocket of his coat. "we're going to make it look like an overdose that caused you to fall in the ice cold water." he said. Jason wasn't going to let these guys kill him. He headbutted BB and the cop behind him and took off running toward the the end of the dock. He then jumped into the ice cold water. He started sinking as he tried to fight out of his cuffs. He was finally able to break free but was forced to stay under water and swim away as BB and the cop started shooting at the water trying to hit him. "Should we go after him?" the cop asked. "No. The ice will kill him." BB said as they walked away.

Jason then swam to the surface and gasped for air. Every part of his buddy was in pain as he swam back through the cold water. His body temperature and blood pressure were dropping. He wasn't going to last long. He was suffering from hypothermia. He started sinking, he continued sinking as he lost consciousness. He continued sinking deeper and deeper in the cold water. He then saw himself back in his house. He walked to the bedroom to see his wife Vicki sitting on the bed holding their baby. He held his baby and looked and knew he wanted to be with them. He looked at Vicki. She looked beautiful. He wanted her back. "Not yet, Jason." she said. Jason then woke up and swam back to the surface. His adrenaline kicked in. He swam back to the dock and got out of the water. He was in pain. He wasn't going anywhere in his condition. He knew BB was going to skip town soon. Jason knew his only shot of getting to him was taking the drug. He opened both Vials of Valkyrie and drank them both. He sat there a second and tried to catch his breath. It didn't take long for the drug to kick in. He could see it. The snow falling turned into sparks flying. He saw as if the city was on fire. He saw the Valkyries flying. He roared and watched as the flames of the city rose. Jason went to a local weapons dealer knocked him out and stole the weapons he needed. He took 2 MP5's a shotgun and a 9MM.

BB and the cop were being escorted to their car by other crooked cops. They were done filing out some paper work with the CEO's assistant. Jason had arrived at the parking garage and saw them. He opened fire with his MP5's and killed some of the cops. BB and his friend backed up and shot back, but they couldn't see Jason. They just randomly shot into the dark as Jason opened fire and killed all the cops. BB and his friend got to the elevator and took it up. "Shit what are we going to do?" he asked. BB pushed the 44th floor button. You will plant explosives at this floor. And then meet me at the helipad on the roof. I'm gonna call the boss to get us a ride out of here." BB said. The officer got out on the 44th floor as BB headed up to the 57th Floor. He had a private office there. Jason took the stairs. He was still high on Valkyrie. He was focused but going crazy all at once some how. He arrived at the 57th Floor to find BB. He saw a couple of security guards, and shot, and killed them both. He cocked his shotgun and was ready for who was next. He looked out the windows and still saw the city on fire.

Jason had taken too much Valkyrie for his first time. He fell to his knees. His skin burned. His ears rang. He saw as the roof broke away as the creatures circled him. All he could see was fire and Valkyrie's. He screamed as he tried to get his mind back together. One of the guards saw him and shot him in the back. Jason fell on his face. The guard came by to finish him off before he took 15 automatic rounds to the chest. Catwoman had come to save Jason. She rushed over to Jason while he was down. "Jason get up." she said as she helped him up. It was just a flesh wound. "Alright Jason you look for what ever it is you're looking for. I'm going down to the 44th floor. I have some history here that i need to erase there." she said. Jason nodded "You ok?" she asked. "I'm fine." he said. "Just don't get yourself killed. She said as she kissed him. She then headed down to the 44th floor as he headed to BB's office. He broke through the door yelling "BB" as he shot at the desk. He wasn't there. He had already left.

The officer at the 44th floor had finished placing the explosives with the help of 3 other cops. Selina had done what she needed to do when she saw them. She then shot and killed all four of them. A couple of guards came to assist the officers. She got to the elevator and took it up. One of the cops was still alive. He grabbed the detonator and blew up the 44th floor. The whole building shook. Jason looked out the window and saw a Valkyrie break the glass and fly off. The explosion had shattered all the windows in the building. He knew BB would be at the helipad. BB was already there. He was waiting for a chopper that the boss never sent. The effect of the drug started to ware off. He was back to his senses as he arrived to the door that led outside. This was it. He was about to get his revenge.

He kicked the door open. BB shot at Jason but only hit him 3 times in the shoulder. One of his bullets grazed Jason across the temple. It wasn't anything to be worried about. BB didn't reload sense they shot at each other in the garage and was now out of ammo. Jason took a knee and cached his breath. He was no stranger to getting shot. He stood up and took a couple steps forward. The sun began to rise as the morning came. "Would you at that...All that snow and it still turned out to be a beautiful day." BB said with a nervous grin. Jason coldly stared him down. "You want my confession first?" he asked smiling. BB was going to die with his pride. Jason steadied his aim. He fired and sent a shot clean through the heart of BB. Jason stared at him collapse and die. He walked over to the edge and looked down at the city. He dropped to his knees, closed his eyes, and was back in his house. He was with his wife and daughter again. He held his baby again and looked at his beautiful wife. He thought they were going to be together now. "Not yet, Jason." she said as he opened his eyes and realized it wasn't his time.

Selina showed up and saw him. He had more bullets in him now. "Jason, are you ok?" she asked worried. Jason looked at her and smiled. "I am now." he said. She wrapped her arms around his head. "That was the cheesiest line you could of thought of." she said with a chuckle. She held him close to her chest. "It's done Jason. You did it." she said. "I'm still empty inside." he said. He looked at her. "Well mostly empty." he said caressing her beautiful face. Deep down he hated the way he felt for her. The way she made him feel. A part of him said it was too soon. But he couldn't blame himself. She was so beautiful, sexy, and dangerous. She was amazing. She looked deep into his eyes as she gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given. Jason meant more to him than any of her random romances with Batman. They sat there and watched the sunrise. Their feet hanging off the edge and their arms around each other. Selina rested her head on Jason's shoulders as he rested his head on her head. As the sun rose over Gotham, so did a new beginning. With the Valkyrie sandal out, law enforcement started taking itself seriously. The Valkyrie dealers and cooks were all busted or scared away from it. Jason and Selina were just looking for revenge. But in the end they unintentionally became the good guys.


End file.
